Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl
Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl (新・世界樹の迷宮 ミレニアムの少女, Shin Sekaiju no Meikyū: Mireniamu no Shoujo lit. New Yggdrasil Labyrinth: Millennium Girl) is a 2013 dungeon-crawler role-playing video game for the Nintendo 3DS by Atlus. It is the fifth installment in the series, and most notably a remake of the first installment Etrian Odyssey. EOU:tMG was released in Japan on 27/6/2013, in North America on 1/10/2013, and in Europe on 2/5/2014. The game is now available both through Nintendo eShop and retail at release. Gameplay EOU:tMG is unique to previous installments in that it is given two playable modes instead of the traditional one; a Story Mode, where a plot revolving around the Yggdrasil Labyrinth is given, and a Classic Mode, where you basically play an improved version of the first game. Story Mode The game's Story Mode is almost exactly like the original game. However, an extra addition exclusive to the Story Mode is that, instead of having up to two Guildkeepers, a third Guildkeeper will be obtained immediately at one point so that, during the final battle of the Story Mode, the plot can be advanced. After you defeat the final boss, you may play this mode again in a post-game mode where the third Guildkeeper is not needed for the plot anymore, but will still belong to you anyways. Classic Mode The game's Classic mode is exactly like the original game's, but possibly with more quests, requests, and missions. Most notable of all is improved graphic and features- instead of enemy sprites, enemies are now animated in 3D during battles. Furthermore, some maps have been redesigned- though not entirely. Reception In its first week after release in Japan, EOU:tMG has sold around 90,297 copies. As of July 2013, the game has sold over 114,000 copies worldwide. Plot Like the previous games, EOU:tMG's plot mainly revolves around the player arriving at the town of Etria, and having to explore the Yggdrasil Labyrinth in order to uncover its secrets. However, in the Story Mode, along with the original plot, you have to travel with Frederica Irving as the Highlander in order to help her recover her memories, and to help her and M.I.K.E. stop the upcoming calamity. During the story, you will be joined by three researchers, Simon, Raquna and Arthur, all from the Midgard Library. On your adventure, you will also be able to learn about the events behind Simon's and Arthur's past, and other side-plots. Characters Protagonists The Highlander is an unnamed character whose name will be decided by the player. He is the main character of the game's Story Mode, and according to the game, hails from a tribe of other Highlanders. Although you can choose his responses to make him seem either perfect, rude, or sarcastic, his appearance in short movie scenes always depict him as a silent and normal person. Frederica "Ricky" Irving is one of the main characters of the game's Story Mode, and also the only Gunner in the entire game. She is a girl from thousands of years ago, involved with the Yggdrasil Project to purify the world. Frederica offered to be placed into a deep sleep in order to wake up thousands of years later, so she can work together with her machine friend M.I.K.E. to destroy the Yggdrasil Core and stop the upcoming calamity. Around the beginning of the game, her only priority is to regain her memories and finish her mission, but she slowly opens up to her new friends. Simon Yorke is a researcher from the Midgard Library, and a Medic. He comes from the same town as Arthur and saved him from one of the calamities that had occurred in their village. Simon seems to be the smartest and sanest member of the Midgard Trio, but has pride in his knowledge. During one skit in the 5th Stratum, he becomes disappointed after hearing that his knowledge-filled talk makes others fall asleep. Raquna Sheldon is a researcher from the Midgard Library, and a Protector. She is from the Sheldon family. Raquna likes to drink, and especially spend time at the Golden Deer Pub. Arthur Charles is a researcher from the Midgard Library, and an Alchemist. He is from the same town as Simon and saved by him from one of the calamities that had occurred in their village. The incident caused Arthur to lose most of his memories, only being able to remember who Simon was and how he saved him. Arthur is the comic-relief character of the game and likes to mess around. He also likes doing 'cool stuff' and loves to boast. Antagonists Visil is the head of Etria's safety source, Radha, and also the chieftain of the town. He is also ultimately one of the major antagonists in the game, like the original game. However, it is revealed (only in the Story Mode) that his actions were influenced by the control of the corrupted Yggdrasil that he had fused with during the Yggdrasil Project; how much of his actions were influenced, however, was not mentioned. M.I.K.E. is a machine entity from thousands of years ago, who befriended Frederica at one point. He worked along with Frederica and helps her and the Highlander once he helped her recover her lost memories. His existence was made to activate Gungnir, however, which would destroy most of the Etria town as well. As the others disagreed with that method, M.I.K.E. turned insane and turned into one of the antagonists of the game. Although he seemingly 'died', he revived back at some point to tell Frederica that he was still her friend, but after that, you cannot interact with him anymore. A mentioned antagonist, Baroudeur, who has possibly already appeared in the game, was a sort of thief lord who rivals and despises Austin the detective. Although this antagonist doesn't contribute to the story much, he has put the player's team in danger once because he believes that the player and Austin are working together to find the treasures that he had hidden in the town of Etria. During that one quest, he apparently disguised as Valerie and had the player go find Austin at the 3rd Stratum, although you can never see his real appearance. His identity is most likely the 'man with the twisted lip' who appears in the Golden Deer Pub. Other Characters -will be added- Unconfirmed Characters On Atlus' Japanese page for EOU:tMG, on the list of characters in the game, there is one character labelled as '女の子' (onnanoko) which literally means 'Girl'. Additionally, her English-translated label on the Japanese page also says 'Girl'. However, she has never appeared in the game, in both Story Mode and Classic Mode. Oddly, the page and the game's album itself does not provide any voices for this character at all. This character may possibly be either a scrapped character, or an unimportant character who will be met during the story by a condition that has not been achieved yet. Changes from the original game *The Story Mode of the game provides you with plot characters who you play as through the mode. After you finish the story, you can use your own custom characters from a previously-played Classic Mode, or you can create your own immediately. *NPCs and your Story Mode characters now have voice-acting. You can mute the voices as well. *Classic Mode allows you to play the game like the previous installments. *Music will be orchestrated like previous games, but now you have the option of switching between Orchestral music and FM-styled music. *Map enhancements have been given to players for more convenient map-making. *Some floors have areas that have been edited so that players of the original game would not find it too easy to access it like the old games. *Two new classes; Highlander and Gunner, but only one character in each. You can transfer them to Classic Mode, however. *Three difficulty levels are given; Picnic, Standard, and Expert. Trivia -will be added- Gallery -wil be added- External Links -will be added-